Some Episodes About Crime:One Case,Five Detectives
by PerryPalmerMcMissile
Summary: A gay has a plan to murder the girls who broke down his contact with them.He also has a plan to audition for the play,which is a famous movie trilogy. Finn,Holley,and Siddeley solve the mystery by searching for the villain's girl(crisis about a lady who broke in to the Late Night With Brent Mustangburger show is also included).Rated T for mature subject matter. Humanized.


Chapter 1: The Return of Spire LeChiffre

**Finn's POV**

June 6, at the Chrome train, I was in my small office, doing some research. Then there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!"

Siddeley came in. "Hey, have you found something?"

"Found what?"

"We've got a mission to accomplish."

"What is it?"

"You remember Spire LeChiffre?"

"You mean Leland's past nemesis?"

"Yes, and he's got another scheme."

"I think he doesn't know what happened to Leland Turbo."

"You will save a girl from Sicily who was tortured by LeChiffre", Siddeley explained. "I don't know what the other schemes by him are."

"So we'll go to Sicily?" I generalized the explanation.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Get your things all set, and your plane, we have to find out what LeChiffre is up to."

We setted our things and went in the plane. Sid is the main pilot, while I'm the co-pilot. Then we flew off. Few hours later, we landed at Sicily.

'So, where could LeChiffre be?" I asked.

"At the LeChiffres house", Siddeley checked the tracking device kit. "But you have to save the girl first. She's at the LeChiffres condominium, near it."

"Okay. Let's go."

"No, you go alone. I have another business here in Sicily, just for today. You can call me tomorrow by phone."

Finn: 'Okay, I'll go alone. See you tomorrow, Sid."

I did not watch where he went.

Then I went to the LeChiffres condominium, and found someone near the entrance.

"Please!" she begged. "Let me in!"

"No," the manager said. "You're so gross to stay here."

Then she threw the girl out.

I approached to the girl. Never mind about the gross thing, I think she was the one who was tortured by Spire LeChiffre, and the result is, she became gross.

"Uh…miss?" I touched her shoulder.

She pushed me and said something in Italian. And I don't understand what she's saying because I've never learned the language she used. I noticed. Is the Italian language somewhat similar to Sicilan?

"Can you please speak to me in English?" I said.

"Just stay away from me!"

"No, I'm here to help you."

Then she stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah,' I said. "What is the reason why are you like this?"

"Spire tortured me?"

I pretended that I don't know him. "This Spire, is your enemy?"

"Yes. He's everyone's enemy."

"And what is the reason why he tortured you?"

"He hated me."

"Why did he hate you?"

I can't stop asking.

"I'm not interested with him," the girl replied. "…and he knows."

"Okay…I'll help you out. First, you should wash. Second, we will go to Spire LeChi—did I get it right?"

"The what?"

Ah, thank goodness she didn't hear it.

"What is Spire's last name?" I asked.

"LeChiffre."

"Okay, that's our second step. To find Spire LeChiffre. Okay, shall we start?"

"Yes."

"To the shower room!"

We went to the left side but we went the wrong way.

"Other side." I switched back and the girl followed.

At my room, I sat down on a couch while the girl was taking a shower. Minutes later, she got dressed, and approached to me. I stared at her…found out that she was beautiful after her shower. Okay, not too much of it.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go…uh…I didn't get your name."

"Oh, my name's Kiera O'Connor. Yours?"

"My name's Finn McMissile, and – "

"Thanks for helping me, McMissile."

"Just call me Finn. That's what my friends call me."

"Okay, what are we going to do now?"

I got my phone from my pocket to check on LeChiffre. I keep track on villains, and they don't know about it. "We must go to LeChiffre…he's…at the casino."

"Is my dress perfect for the occasion?"

She was wearing a red knee-high dress.

"Make your dress a little longer." I gave a feedback.

"Sure."

While she was changing, I changed my tie. After that, we went off, since it's already evening.

* * *

**First chapter all done. What do you think?**


End file.
